Keep Running
by ToTaLy-WeIrD-aNd-PROUD
Summary: On the letter were two letters to get ber by. "Keep Running" And she did, ignoring everything around her. "Keep running, keep running." One-shot


_Keep running_ could mean literally keep running, but sometimes it means **keep running to your dream**.

_Stop running _could mean literally stop running, but sometimes it means **stop running because you're where you want to be.**

* * *

Right then, I felt like something was holding me up. Some hope. Hope held me up when I was going to fall.

Because in my hand, there was one little note, and that was all I needed to get through.

I did as the note said. I knew who's handwriting it was, so I ran. I ignored the pain in my chest, my dry mouth, the sweat on my neck and forehead. And I just ran.

What was written kept repeating in my head, in that voice, the voice of the person who wrote this note:

_Keep running._

I fell flat on my face that night, planning on sleeping under the stars. While I was laying down, I saw a piece of white paper.

I crawled over to it, and grabbed it. I was exhausted from running so far, so fast, so long. I opened it, and my eyes scanned the paper quickly.

_Sleep, eat, then go. _

So I did just that. I ate, then I slept, then ate again, and then I left. Just like that.

I ran for miles. I ran and ran. I was getting too tired, though, sore from last night. So I slowed to a walk, breathing deeply. After five minutes, I tripped over a wire I wouldn't have if I was running, and a note fell like a snowflake, and landed in front of me, next to my knee, as I was sitting there.

_Keep running._

Thinking everything at once, I did as I had read. I kept running, and ignored the sore, the thirst, the hunger.

You might think running all day was horrible. But it wasn't. Not when there's something valuable after all that running.

I had run for about four hours since the last note, but I kept running. Until I noticed a little white square sheet of paper, no bigger than my palm, on a tree. I slowed, and took the note. It instructed:

_Take a rest. Eat. Get hydrated. Then run. You're not far. _

So I sat by that tree, and took a canteen, and drank some water. I rested for thirty minutes at least, and then started running again. I had ran at least ten miles in the last two days.

The note said I wasn't far. This was a lie. I was far. Far, far, far. There was no way in Hell I could keep going. So I stopped. I stopped, two hours after I got the last note, and just sat. In the middle of the forest. Just sat. I didn't think of anything. I just thought about that value at the end of this. How I wouldn't get it.

Something fell on my face. Another note. This time, it was regular sized paper. It had a short letter, or a long note, on it, not the regular one-to-three worded sentences.

_I know you want to get here. I'm not moving, trust me. You have to go to the opening, five miles ahead. It's not far at all. I know you can make it. Another 35.75 minutes to go. I swear, I will be there. Nothing could make me move. So don't give up on me._

_Keep running._

Five miles. 35.75 minutes. That's only about half an hour, and I can wait that long…

Can't I?

Yes. I could.

So I ran, again, thing of the treasure that will soon be in my possession.

_**35.75**_

_**35**_

_**34**_

_**33**_

_**32**_

_**31**_

_**30**_

_**29**_

_**28**_

_**27**_

_**26**_

_**25**_

_**24**_

_**23**_

_**22**_

_**21**_

_**20**_

_**19**_

_**18**_

_**17**_

_**16**_

_**15**_

_**14**_

_**13**_

_**12**_

_**11**_

_**10**_

_**9**_

_**8**_

_**7**_

_**6**_

_**5**_

_**4**_

_**3**_

_**2**_

…

_**1**_

…

And I was there. I stared at the beauty in front of me. The sun shone behind him, so it bounced off his black locks. His onyx eyes were shining with a happiness I haven't seen on anyone's face before, except maybe my own when I found out he wasn't dead, that Haku had spared him.

"Sakura."

The way he said that made me fall to my knees. Was this actually happening? I didn't want it to be a dream.

He walked over to me, and gently picked me up bridal style. I just stared at his perfect face as he led me away, until I fell asleep so slowly. My last thought:

_Stop running._

* * *

_**Hope you liked this one-shot! Haven't written SasuSaku in a while, so I thought I'd write this. This had been in my mind for a while, but not as a one-shot. :p But oh well, I couldn't think of a way to extend it. So, yep, this is what happened! I think it's kind of cute**_

~For those of you who like my work, and love SasuSaku, I'm typing the first chapter to a new story '24 Hours'~


End file.
